puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Expedition
Expeditions are an activity that can occur during pillages. They are randomly obtained by defeating brigands or barbarians at sea while set to the pillaging voyage configuration or getting one from a Black Box, or in the case of imperial outposts and Viking raids, accessed by purchasing a map from the explorers' hall. Overview There are currently six types of expeditions: * Buried Treasure (Foraging) * Merchant Hunt (sea battle) * Shipwreck (Treasure Haul) * Imperial outpost (sea battle + Swordfight) * Brigand King sighting (sea battle against a Brigand King) * Viking raid (Gunnery + Swordfight/Rumble) News of an expedition won from a brigand or barbarian will be displayed in the Booty Pillaged ahoy, and a new expedition will appear beneath the Ahoy! tab, giving information about the currently active expedition. More information can be found on the expedition report screen, which lists all of the current expeditions, and where they may be found. Expedition locations are indicated relative to the ship's currently-charted course. The distance may read: *Here *Less than 1 league *''X'' leagues *Earlier in current course *Not on current course Only one expedition may be active at any one time, though the specific active expedition may be changed by any crew member ranked officer or above on the expedition report screen. Expedition information will be lost upon dividing the booty whether or not it has been completed. Note that unlike sea monster hunt locations, the expedition league point will be part of a regular chartable route. Expeditions extorted from defeated brigands/barbarians will allow you to see the expedition league point on Yer Known World. Expedition charts bought at Explorers' halls or Black markets will contain all the league points from the island of purchase to the expedition site. To sail to an expedition league point, you must be able to chart the entire route it appears upon in the usual way, such that your charting end-point is an island. Brigand King sighting Placing a Brigand King Compass on a charting table will start this expedition. Another possibility is to find news of a Brigand King after defeating brigands or barbarians. The expedition scales the difficulty of the Brigand King to match the pirates' abilities. Defeating a Brigand King via an expedition will award a trinket to experienced pirates on board. Buried treasure One type of expedition involves receiving information pertaining to the location of buried treasure. This expedition will direct you to an atoll located at a nearby league point indicated by an X on the ye known world map and league tracker - red if the expedition is active, and grey if inactive. Upon reaching the league point, any officer in the crew owning the ship can order the pirates aboard onto the atoll by pressing the "Dig for treasure" button located on the Ahoy! tab. The crew will be deposited on the atoll, and be informed to dig for treasure. Buried in the island, usually near an X of some sort, there is a foraging puzzle station, which allows all crew members to forage for chests. Any officer in the crew owning the ship can order everyone to leave the island at any time from an option on the Ahoy! tab. There will be a message when nearly all of the chests have been foraged, and another when the last chests have been cleared. As in a normal sea battle, PoE earned will be placed into the booty, with pirates aboard receiving their share, which is not added to the pirate's total earnings on the pillage summary. When the booty is divided, pirates will get additional PoE from the chests, whether or not they are still aboard the ship. The amount of PoE earned in these chests will be dependent on the number and skill level of the pirates aboard the ship at the time the expedition was won from brigands. Large expedition atolls may also contain a tombstone inscribed with the words "Here Lies the Old Man of Oyster Island". Clicking on the tombstone will award a trophy. Merchant hunt : Main article: Merchant brigand Another type of expedition involves allowing you to track a merchant ship at any point in the ocean. The merchant ship will behave normally and contain whatever commodities it was shipping, along with some PoE. This type of expedition will be listed as complete either upon defeat of the merchant ship, or when the merchant ship ports. The ship will appear as a small ship icon on the ye known world map - again, red if the expedition is active, and grey if inactive. Shipwreck A third type of expedition comprises of sailing to a nearby shipwreck, located at a league point. On the ye known world map and league tracker the wreck is designated by a partly sunk ship icon, again- red if the expedition is active, and grey if it is not. Upon reaching the league point, a "Haul Treasure!" button becomes available in the Ahoy! tab. If clicked, a Treasure Haul game begins. Unlike a Buried Treasure expedition, there are no chests to be hauled. A message and duty report is displayed when all PoE has been hauled from the sunken ship. Black box maps Occasionally, a map to an expedition can be found by opening a black box. These maps either have crossed shovels (for a buried treasure expedition), or a sunken ship (for a shipwreck) Imperial outpost :Main article: Imperial outpost Another possible type of expedition involves raiding an Imperial outpost. A chart must be purchased from an explorers' hall, which leads to a tiny island denoted with a crown icon in the ocean view. After an Imperial ship is sunk during a sea battle, a swordfight takes place on the island. If the pirates win the swordfight, PoE, cannon balls, and rum are placed in the ship's hold. Viking raid :Main article: Viking raid These expeditions are accessed using charts purchased at an explorers' hall. The chart leads to a tiny island denoted with a Viking helmet icon in the ocean view. First pirates man the guns at the shore fortifications, then either a Swordfight or Rumble takes place on the island. If the pirates win the brawl, PoE are placed in the ship's booty and hold. Trophies Category:Gameplay